1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to footwear, and more particularly, to a sandal with elastic straps.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sandals have improved through the years with enhancements in comfort, performance, and safety. To enhance comfort, various cushioning materials are used for the insole of the sandals. One popular material is EVA as it is a very good shock absorber and very lightweight. The outsole of the sandal is generally made of a durable material, such as polyurethane. Some sandals, and most shoes will have an outsole, midsole, and insole. The outsole comes in contact with the ground, and the insole is in contact with the wearer's feet. The midsole may be a shock absorbing material, such as EVA, with the insole possibly being a woven fabric. The insole, if not present, will mean that the wearer's foot will come directly into contact with the midsole. It's also possible for some sandals to have a single sole, which may be referred to as the outsole. In this case, the outsole comes in contact with both the ground and with the wearer's feet. An example of a sandal with just an outsole is a clog that is made of a wooden outsole. The outsole, midsole, and insole are each generally comprised of a single layer and material, but it's possible for each of these to have multiple layers in themselves, and comprised of multiple materials.
For sandals with EVA insoles, the straps are usually made of leather, cloth, or plastic straps. With the typical thong sandal, the straps generally go through pre-punched openings in the EVA sole and are held in place via plugs. A plug at the end of the strap is basically larger than the opening of the pre-punched hole, preventing the end of the strap from going through the pre-punched hole. The typical thong sandal has straps that enter the sole through three pre-punched openings, one at the front, and two near the rear. The use of pre-punched holes can result in a less reliable hold of the straps to the sole. With some sandals, rather than using pre-punched holes, the straps may be held in place by folding the ends of the straps under the insole and gluing it.
Plastic straps may be too stiff and uncomfortable for some wearers. In addition, based on the positioning of the plastic straps, they may provide discomfort to the wearer's feet. With plastic, leather or cloth straps, the opening provided by the straps are fixed, and can result in being too tight or loose for the wearer.
During running and walking, pronation and supination normally occur in the foot. Many shoes and sandals can improve a person's gait, and it is normally desirable for the shoes or sandals to not adversely alter a person's gait. It is therefore important for the sole of the sandals to be positioned properly with each step. The fixed opening of a plastic and leather strap may cause it to be too loose for the wearer, and possibly cause the wearer's feet to improperly land on the sandal's sole.
It is desirable to have an open sandal that is comfortable and safe. For comfort, it is desirable to have a good shock absorbing material in the sole, and for safety, it is desirable that the sandals properly hold the feet in place relative to the sole.